Gato Enamorado
by Heero Root
Summary: Todo marcha bien en el Gremio mas fuerte, hasta que cierta Gatita Blanca se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por cierto Felino amigo suyo - SPOILER - Futuro Fic - One Shot


Hola hola vecinirijillo, si mucho tiempo que no paso por aquí, de verdad discúlpenme, pero congele carrera, me puse a trabajar y no eh tenido tiempo de escribir, además que mi inspiración se fue con la inspiración de mi señora a no se que lado, en fin…

…este es un one shot , que esta dedicado a mi amada esposa Delta (deltaporsiempre como todos la conocen) te amo mucho Elena, te amo demasiado mi amor

Bueno es primera vez que hago un one shot de Fairy Tail, además para seguir el ejemplo de mi señora hare sobre estos especiales mininos, aviso habrá cuatros personajes que no están relacionados con la serie, pero tres de ellos son una creación mía, bueno aquí se los dejos

Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen si no más bien a Hiro Mashima, esta ambientado luego del torneo de magos.

**Advertencia: este One Shot contiene mas bien es una GRAN SPOILER de un futuro fics de esta misma serie.**

**Gato Enamorado**

Era un día cualquiera en la ciudad de Magnolia, pero no en el gremio más fuerte, mas conocido como Fairy Tail, se encontraba una bella chica de buen cuerpo y rubia, pensando sobre los últimos acontecimiento del ultimo mes.

_No puedo creer que me allá olvido, había dicho que me amaba, no podía haberme esperado…pero yo tuve la culpa de todo, yo le había dicho que me gustaba Gray y lo rechace…pero por que me siento así cada vez que los veo juntos, debo admitirlo hacen bonita pareja, pero aun así me siento rara, triste con una gran presión en mi corazón y muchas ganas de llorar_ - decía la maga estelar sentada en la barra apoyada en esta, mientras que la mayor de los tres hermanos la miraba con algo de pena, intuía lo que le pasaba, ya que pudo ver como se coloco su compañero, bueno mas bien ex compañero de equipo, luego que esta lo rechazara y se fuera de misión junto al alquimista de hielo y la pelirroja, entonces la usuaria de la magia Take Over Satán, se acerca a ella y le deja un vaso de jugo adelante y le dice

Todo saldrá bien no te preocupes – dándole una gran sonrisa, la cual Lucy le corresponde con el mismo gesto, de pronto las puertas del gremio se abren para mostrar al nuevo equipo mas fuerte de todo el gremio, ambas chicas dirigen la mirada hacia la entrada y Lucy por un instante logra hacer una sonrisa y sintiendo como su corazón se saldría de su pecho, pero de pronto todo se viene abajo, al ver que Natsu su antiguo compañero entraba de la mano junto a su novia, la chica que pudo "sanar" el corazón del Dragon Slayer: Juvia Loxar

Pero no era la única que veía esa escena, también sentado en unas de las mesas del primer piso, observaba el alquimista de hielo, quien no podía evitar ver la escena con una mirada de frustración y enojo, ya que el también había hecho algo similar que hizo su novia la maga estelar, sin mas se cruzo de brazos aun mas enfadado, desviando su mirada a otra parte.

Toda esta peculiar escena la miraban dos personas que se encontraban en la terraza de la clase S, sonriendo ante la actitud que mostraban la maga estelar y el mago de hielo, ambos eran demasiado obvios.

Hehehehehe – dijo el sujeto de cabello negro largo amarrado en una cola a la altura de su nuca, mostrando una expresión divertida al ver la escena, abrazando por la cintura a su bella esposa

¿Sucede algo amor? – dijo una bella mujer de cabello largo blanco con reflejos grises, tomado desde la coronilla, recostada sobre su esposo

Es que Lucy-chan y Gray-chan, son demasiado obvios no te parece amor – diciéndole mientras apuntaba a los nombrados con su otra mano

Hehe si tienes razón, pero recuerda no podemos hacer nada, ellos deben arreglarlo – dijo la Maga Estelar mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su esposo

Lo se amor no te preocupes – dice el Dragon Slayer apoyando su cabeza sobre la de su esposa, observando todo la escena, mientras sentado en la baranda de esa misma terraza, leyendo un libro y a la vez fumando una pipa, un gato vestido con un kimono tradicional japonés con dos colas, veía de reojo también la escena mas bien a dos gatas una de color blanco y otra de color naranjo mas claro, da un suspiro al ver como su hija mayor observaba a su otra hija, ya que esta inconscientemente estaba muy cerca de otro gato el cual era de color celeste.

Hemos llegado! – grita a todo pulmon, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego, mientras se acercaba a unas de las mesas aun sosteniendo a su novia la cual daba una pequeña sonria ante la actitud que a veces no cambiaba de su novio, mientras que el otro Dragon Slayer de cabello negro se pierde a penas entro, buscando a cierta pequeña, la mas pequeña de los DS entra corriendo para comenzar a saludar a las dos personas que se encontraban en la terraza de los magos clase S

Heero-san, Lena-san hemos llegado – mostrando una gran sonrisa en el proceso, ambos magos levantan la mano a modo de saludo, mientras los pequeños exeed hacían lo mismo con el exeed sentado en la baranda

Oto-sama – dice la pequeña gata de color naranja

Matamune-sama – dice el gato de color negro

Sensei – dice el gato celeste

Mientras que Charle, simplemente se cruza de brazos y se va de ahí, estaba molesta la presencia del que decía ser su padre, además de esa gata quien también decía ser su hermana la molestaba de sobremanera, en especial cuando esta conversaba con Happy no sabia por que le molestaba, si solamente los veía conversando y a veces Happy le regala peces, los cuales se supone que se los daba a ella, pero ya no era así, también se sentía triste ya que ahora el Exeed celeste ya no le tomaba mucha importancia, salvo en ocasiones para cruzar un par de palabras, no sabia con quien hablarlo Wendy podía ser de ayuda, pero que podría decirle ya que tal vez la comenzara a molestar, podría preguntarle a Juvia, tal vez a Lena-san o como ultimo caso a Lucy, ya que están tenían sus respectivas parejas, pero a veces su orgullo no se lo permitía, dando un suplido se marcha del gremio y se dirige hacia el patio de este mismo, colocándose debajo de un árbol para pensar, no se da cuenta que a lo lejos viene su hermana y se acerca y le dice

Hola nee-san, que haces – dando una tierna sonrisa

Charle al verla simplemente, la mira enojada y le responde – nada que te importe, ahora quiero estar sola aléjate de aquí

La pequeña gata la observa con lagrimas en los ojos – yo…yo…solamente quería pasar tiempo…con nee-san – soltando mas lagrimas en el proceso

Justo en ese momento aparecen Happy y Lily, y observan lo sucedido, entonces Happy se acerca y dice

Charle que le hiciste a Antu-chan, por que esta llorando – la observa no con enojo mas bien era una mirada de tristeza, Happy no sabia que le pasaba a Charle, hace tiempo que estaba actuando de esa manera y no sabia el por que

Lily se mantenía al margen, ya que sabia lo que sucedía a Charle, simplemente eran celos lo que tenia por su hermana, ya que la veía muy cómoda con Happy, aunque el también debía admitirlo también se sentía celoso por esa cercanía, Charle observa totalmente atónita a Happy, que había defendió a Antu antes que a ella, no aguanto mucho y se fue corriendo soltando lagrimas en el progreso, no quería estar ahí no quería ver como Happy le daba mas atención a su hermana, no quería le dolía mucho el corazón, los tres gatos observaron la reacción de Charle entonces, Antu dice

Ve con ella Happy-kun, tú eres el único que puede calmarla – le dice limpiando unas pocas lagrimas, mientras Happy observaba atónito y luego afirmaba con la cabeza, Matamune observa todo esto desde las alturas de la terraza que daba al patio del gremio, hace una leve sonrisa mientras retomaba su lectura y comenzaba a fumar su pipa, Antu y Lily se quedan solos ahí, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba muy tranquilo que digamos, ya que Lily estaba nervioso y Antu estaba sonrojaba.

Charle corría todo lo que podían sus piernas, quería alejarse de todo eso, ahora entendía lo que sucedía, estaba enamorada de Happy y lo que sentía al verlos eran celos, siguió corriendo hasta que de pronto sin que se diera cuenta entra a un oscuro bosque afueras de Magnolia, comienza a observar el lugar con miedo, cuando de pronto comienza a escuchar ruidos entre el follaje del lugar, Charle mas se asustaba no sabia que podía salir, de pronto entre unos arbustos aparece una manada de lobos, los cuales al ver a Charle comienza a gruñir y mostrar sus colmillos, Charle asustada retrocede apoyando su pequeño cuerpo en el árbol, mientras los lobos lentamente comenzaban acercarse.

HAPPY! – Charle da un fuerte grito, mientras cerca del lugar Happy logra escuchar su nombre, entonces volando a una gran velocidad va donde se podía encontrar su amada Charle, volando a través de los arboles, logra llegar justo a tiempo cuando los lobos saltaban atacar a Charle y utilizando lo aprendido por su sensei, logra invocar un pequeño bastón bo, no mas grande que su cuerpo y logra darle un fuerte golpe al lobo que primero atacaba, haciendo que los demás lobos dieran un salto hacia atrás, gruñendo aun mas al ver a ese gato, Charle veía totalmente sorprendida, Happy estaba ahí con ella protegiéndola, un lindo sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas y da una linda sonrisa.

Gracias Happy – dijo Charle, aunque Happy no pudo escucharlo, ya que se encontraba concentrado en la pelea con los lobos, luego de unos minutos de la pelea, los lobos salen huyendo mientras Happy caía arrodillado al suelo con varias heridas en su cuerpo, Charle al verlo corre hacia el y se coloca a su lado abrazándolo y a la vez llorando

Por que llorar Charle – decía un Happy con un ojo medio cerrado e hinchado

Tonto, tonto, tonto por que lo hiciste – la gatita blanca miraba con pena el rostro del aprendiz de su padre, que tenia varias heridas y moretones

Lo hice por que te amo Charle – dijo Happy medio sonrojado y lentamente cerrando sus ojos y quedarse dormido sobre el regazo de Charle, esta escucho lo que dice y se sonroja furiosamente, pero aun si da un bonita sonrisa, entonces comienza a llevárselo de vuelta al gremio a paso lento, luego de unos minutos llega totalmente cansada, cuando la ven todos se sorprenden al ver como estaba Happy y rápidamente corrieron a su ayuda, llevando al exeed celeste dentro del gremio.

Habían pasado unas horas donde se ve a Happy vendado durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando comienza abrir los ojos observando a su lado recostada a una Charle dormida, entonces da un sonrisa, Charle al sentir que la cama se mueve comienza abrir los ojos lentamente observando a un Happy sonriente observándola, sin esperar nada se lanza abrazar al gato dejándolo totalmente sorprendido, cuando de pronto se escucha

Ejem, creo que interrumpimos no les parece – dijo cierto pelirosa observando con una sonrisa la escena, mientras que un gran grupo de persona entre ellos los tres gatos los otros DS, las magas estelares, el mago de hielo y la caballero afirmaban con la cabeza, dejando a ambos gatos totalmente sonrojados

No…no...estaba…haciendo nada – dijo una nerviosa Charle

Entonces por que te quedaste todas estas horas cuidando de Happy – fue lo que dijo la pequeña Wendy

Yo…yo – Charle no sabia que decir, estaba demasiada nerviosa, mientras que los otros seguían diciendo cosas, hasta que llego un momento en que Charle exploto y grito

LO HICE POR QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE HAPPY – con todo su rostro rojo, Happy la observaba asombrado y sonrojado

Ya era hora – dijo Lily

Todos lo miraron sorprendido, y el gato negro solamente les dio a entender que el se había dado cuenta, mientras esto sucedía Happy tomo la pata de Charle con la suya y dijo

Aye yo también te amo Charle – dándole una sonrisa cálida, dejando a una Charle con una sonrisa y un tierno sonrojo

**Fin**

Bueno aquí termino mi one shot, espero que les allá gustado, como dije este shot tiene un gran spoiler, ya que esta ambientado en un futuro fics que hare, sobre los personajes nuevos, bueno de ellos tendrán mas información en mi fic que espero pronto realizarlo, bueno se me cuidan se despide su servidor

**Heero Kusanagi**


End file.
